peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 January 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-14 ; Comments *Two recordings are available, both covering the first 94 minutes of a 110 minute show. *Recording (a) (User:RazorBladeAlley): I have a single C90 from this show. Spelling created from Peel's dulcit phonics so inaccuracies likely! Will upload soon... *Recording (b) is from Isector Sessions *To Rococo Rot #1 Repeat. First broadcast 06 November 1997. Recorded 1997-09-30. No know commercial releases. Tracklisting *unknown artist: Kukla, Fran And Ollie (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 $''' *'''File b begins during next track *Ten Benson: The Claw (7" single) white label $ @ *''John claims that the Pig claims that while dancing to the above track, that contrary to previous tales, her family's origins are in fact in Mali. ''$ *Aminata Kamissoko: Benson Ma (album - Malamine) Stern's @ $ *Paddington Breaks: Debt (12" EP - Smart But Casual) iLL @''' *Seafood: Scorch Comfort (7" single) Fierce Panda *To Rococo Rot: I'm In Training (Don't Kiss Me) (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Cristian Vogel: What Is This? (12" EP - Too Fat Downloads 88) Primevil @''' *Dump: The Big Bands (album - A Plea For Tenderness) Brinkman '''@ *Dirtbombs: I'll Be In Trouble (EP - All Geeked Up) In The Red *Idlewild: Satan Polaroid (7" single) Deceptive *To Rococo Rot: National Velvet (Peel Session) @ $ *Love As Laughter: Old Gold (album - #1 USA ) K (snippet on $') *Errol Dunkley: Please Stop Your Lying (album - Explosive Rock Steady Joe Gibbs Amalgamated) Heartbeat '@ $ *Stella Maris: Good Bloke, Bad Bloke & God (CD album - Why Does Our Milk Have Eyes?) Yassaba :: (Tape flip recording (a) and (b)) :: (9:30 news) *Sonartribe: New Mind (12" ) Digital UK @''' *Shook Yang: Heroic Robots Of The Seventies (7" single) Lo-Fi Sci-Fi '''$ *To Rococo Rot: Days Between Stations (Peel Session) @ $ *Salamanda: 2 Wheels Clever (7" ) Fire *Secret Goldfish: Punk Drone (split single with Scientific Support Dept) Creeping Bent $''' *B.E.T.H.: Blighty (12" single) Aurinko '''@ $ *Ruins: Stara Planina (album - Refusal Fossil) Skin Graft $''' *To Rococo Rot: Esther (Peel Session) '''@ $ *''Segue: Extract from a reading of Enid Blyton's 'The Secret Seven' (1949). ''$ *DJ Webley, Kerry & Sensation: Me + You (For Eternity) (12" single) Free Spirit @ $ :: ('''File b' ends after 4:10 of above track)'' *''yoghurt story ''$ *His Hero Is Gone: Monuments To Thieves (album - Monuments To Thieves) Prank :: (Recording (a) ends) *Urusei Yatsura: Hello Tiger (7") Che *Palace Of Pleasure: Beat (v/a album - The Oslo Agreement) Home Base @ $ File ;Name *a) tba *b) Peel Show 1998-01-14 (incomplete) *c) dat_148.mp3 *d) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE388 ;Length *a) *b) 01:33:43. *c) 03:49:44 (02:10:17-02:30:32, 02:34:53-03:15:07) *d) 1:32:01 (15:03-1:12:47) (to 16:18, from 1:04:20 additional to b)) ;Other *a) *b) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing *c) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 148 *d) Created from LE388 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 388 ;Available *(a) Upload pending *(b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector